When I Saw You Last
by apiratesmile
Summary: Aspen is a young high born princess livinge her life with her husband the Land of Fire Daimyo. For years she has kept her past love a secret but will is soon be revealed after the arrival of what was once her protector? Minato/OC
1. Thoughts

Aspen stared out the window, her golden eyes heavy with boredom. Her mind was far away, in a time where she ruled herself. The images flashed before her, dancing on the windowsill. She was running, fast. A smile was slapped broadly on her face and she remembered the feeling of being completely breathless. Yet Aspen remembered her reason for being so entirely happy. There was a man trailing behind her with golden locks and a steady gaze that followed her protectively.

A bustle of skirts broke her reminisce. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Lin, her maid, as she walked into her chamber baring her gown for the day.

"I thought maybe you would like to wear the red one today. It looks so beautiful with your raven hair. My goodness it is heavy do you think…" Lin trailed off as she noticed her lady was not even bothering to pretend to listen to her.

Truly the girl sitting beside the window was an extraordinary wonder. At the tender age of twenty-five she managed to outshine everyone in the Land of Fire and probably many in any other country as well. No one dared compete with her shiny locks of black and pale skin that made her red lips glow and her rare golden eyes glisten. Her beauty was enough to make any woman jealous, including Lin.

Oh how the woman wished to be the one sitting lightly at the window, waited on hand and foot. To have her looks would mean instant wealth, maybe even happiness.

Finally, Aspen turned to the young girl. Letting out a graceful yawn she motioned for the gown to be placed on the spacious bed. Lin did as she was told, gently placing the silk down in fear of wrinkling the expensive material.

"The Fire Daimyo is anxious to see you right away milady. He told me to have you ready to meet him in the throne room."

"I see. Did he say what was so important?"

"No milady, only to have you ready immediately."

Aspen made her way to the bed and began slipping into the expensive gown. She waved Lin away as she tried to help with the fastening. She was in no hurry to meet her husband.

"Kat showed me a new hairstyle. Would you like me to do it for you milady?" Lin asked hopefully her fingers tingling with the urge to comb through the silky tangles.

"No Lin," she sighed, "just do it as it is normally done."

Aspen's mind was far away as the girl handled her hair. She thought back to a time when instead of dresses her legs were warmly held in pants and her hair was blown freely across her face. She pictured herself running lightly through the forest, her young mind free. Aspen referred to this memory a lot and every time she did another memory would appear, brighter than the last. A flash of blonde. Surreal azure eyes.

"What are you smiling about milady," Lin asked, immediately evaporating the warm feeling that was taking over Aspen's mind.

"Nothing Lin. Are you finished yet?"

The girl nodded, unable to hide her disappointment. When the palace maidens would gather to gossip on their ladies, many would brag on how close they were to the nobility. Their breasts would swell with pride as they told the lower maids how much they were trusted with private information and how important they were to their charges.

"Lady Ming could never get out of bed if it were not for me. She said so herself."

"That is nothing. Last night Lady Dana gave me one of her favorite gowns to wear. She said it looked better on me."

"That is because Lady Dana couldn't fit in it. She is the size of a horse."

Lin let out a sigh. It was no use lying to the maids. The whole castle knew their Lady was distant and disinterested in the world around her. With the crown added as the finishing touch, Lin backed away to admire her handy work. Aspen did not even bother looking in the mirror. In an instant she was on her feet, gliding to the door.

Aspen wanted to get the meeting with her husband over as quickly as possible. She never prided herself on patience but his tedious manner and uncertainness was enough to drive a monk into becoming a raving killer. As she entered the throne room, she was reminded once again why she took such great pains to avoid her husband.

The man's looks reflected his numbing personality perfectly. In a desperate attempt to hide his early balding he had pushed his crown farther forward on his head, making him look utterly ridiculous. But of course no one told _him_ this. The daimyo, who Aspen always pictured as a powerful man, still had child-like features around his face, giving him the look of innocence and yet marring any chance of being handsome. His attempt of a moustache utterly failed and looked pathetic and worn on his lip. Aspen tried to hide her disgust. All her life she had grown up among the world's most powerful, each one of them had strength and distinguished airs that marked them as leaders. Her husband, a man who ruled one of the most powerful countries in the world, was nothing more than a spineless worm with his indecisive ways and cautious conduct.

"Ah my beautiful Aspen," he crooned from his chair, as he saw her enter. Her legs screamed at her to run but she knew her place. Surrounding the small Daimyo were his many advisors. They varied in size and shape but all shared the same desire. The most persuasive would be the Daimyo's 'winner' and so the Daimyo would have that advisors idea carried out. Pure loathing screeched through her body at the sight of the many vultures surrounding the little lost fawn.

"My lord," she said, sweeping into a bow, "you said you wanted to see me."

"Oh yes," he said in excitement, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yes my sweet plum," he squealed in delight, "I know how lonely you have been lately. Myron here tells me you are just tired from all the excitement of our marriage, so I decided to surprise you with a vacation!"

"A vacation my Lord? But I couldn't possibly; we are on the brink of war!"

"Oh. You know about that."

"Yes of course. As lady of this country it is my duty to know what is happening in it."

"Aspen, my darling date, I would prefer if you were out of the country while we are sorting out this whole mess."

"Why?" She asked her eyes slanting in suspicion.

The Daimyo looked a little flustered over being questioned. Everyone was just supposed to do as they were told. "Because…," he looked to his council for guidance.

"Because," smiled a member who Aspen did not know, "it would be a great help to the country if you were out of danger. His lordship would not be able to concentrate if he feared you could be hurt."

"Sir you may not know this so I will overlook your ignorance this time, but I am the daughter of Warlord Jhan. I was born in a war."

"Oh come now, my plumb, being here will only bore you. I have countless meetings to attend to. You will only wilt like a flower in this drafty castle."The gold flecked walls glimmered behind him, almost to show as if they were insulted.

"Then let me attend the meetings."

"Women do not attend war councils, Lady Aspen," drawled a member she knew as Faust.

"I see no reason why I should not. Maybe you have all forgotten who it was that kept us from war with the Land of Water."

"We have not forgotten," growled another bitterly.

"Well then it's settled my strawberry. You will attend with me to the meetings with the Hidden Leaf ninjas tomorrow."

"The Hidden Leaf," she repeated barely able to contain the excitement that pushed her voice higher.

"Yes," the Daimyo sighed, for the first time looking displeased, "the Hokage wishes to discuss a few matters with me personally."

"I see," she said now eager to leave, "Well then I must prepare the household for their arrival. If you will excuse me."

"Of course, my scrumptious orange. Wait for me tonight." The last parted lit his face up in anticipation. A feeling of dread came into her, squashing the hopeful feeling she had once held. Tonight she may lay with the Daimyo, but her mind would be with Minato Namikaze.


	2. The Journey

As much as I would like to take credit for some of the characters to my great regret I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. If there is a name or character you do not recognize than it is most likely mine!

Reviews make me write faster, so if you like it or despise it with a burning passion leave a review!

* * *

"Do you think she'll remember us Sensei?" Rin asked worried.

Minato looked down at the girl walking beside him and gave her a reassuring smile, "I can't see why she would forget you."

"That's true," the girl nodded. She then turned to the boy next to her, "Aren't you excited to see Lady Aspen again Kakashi?"

The boy didn't reply, but they all knew that he missed her. When they were guarding her on the way to the Daimyo she had discovered that he was an orphan. It was rare that Kakashi ever let anyone get close to him, but somehow she had pulled down the walls he had carefully set up.

"It seems you all know this woman well," Kushina said smiling.

Rin and Kakashi stopped short. They had forgotten that Kushina was coming. They looked to see if Minato noticed the problems that would occur by bringing Kushina along. He didn't. The blonde continued walking down the dirt path. With them were a handful of ANBU and a few council members. That was the reason for the slow pace.

"Well how do you know Lady Aspen so well you two?" She pushed.

But before their minds could even think of a reply Minato turned and said steadily, "we had a mission once to bring her to the Daimyo's palace to be married. It was a long journey and so we all became close I suppose."

Obito especially had taken a liking to her, Rin remembered sullenly. She looked over at Kakashi and by the way he was absently playing with his slanted headband she knew he was remembering him too.

For most of the journey Minato had stayed silent, moving at an uncharacteristically slow pace. His hands were placed casually in his pockets and he felt comfortable in his old Jounin vest.

* * *

In the beginning of the journey she had quietly ignored them, keeping her gaze straight so she couldn't look at them astride her horse. Finally, Obito had lost it unused to being ignored.

"Hey Lady don't you ever talk?"

"Obito!" Minato said sharply. He had expected to look up and see the girl flustered and angry. Her mind unable to comprehend being treated with anything but respect and adoration but she had surprised him.

"No I don't talk," she said with a smirk, leaning over her horse to get a better look at him. "Don't you ever stop talking? I thought ninjas were stealthy —and taller."

"We are," Kakashi said bored, "but we don't really consider Obito a ninja."

"Kakashi," Minato warned his blue eyes narrowing sharply.

Obito ignored the comment, he had heard worst.

"But you three are a little young aren't you?" She said.

Rin answered politely, she didn't trust Kakashi to answer. Age was a sore subject for him.

"No Lady Aspen. We start training pretty early. I wouldn't worry; we are more than capable of guarding you."

"Yep," agreed Obito sticking out his chest, "I'd like to see anyone try and come near you."

The woman's smile slipped into an irritated frown and she looked down at him solemnly.

"You're not here to protect me I'm afraid, Obito. That is what all those guards are for. No, my father hired a ninja team to ensure I don't run."

"But why would you run?"

"Don't be stupid Obito," Rin shook her head at the Uchiha's cluelessness, "Lady Aspen is being forced to marry someone she doesn't love. So of course she would try and make a run for it."

"Oh so that's why there are so many guards," he said staring in awe at the small army behind them.

"There here to ensure I am safe and you are here to ensure I go through with the marriage."

"Aren't you upset about being guarded like a prisoner?"

"But I am a prisoner."

* * *

He let a small smile come to his lips. Those few moments where she was completely his were locked and hidden in the corner of his mind.

From the time her golden eyes had slid up to look into his to the moment where they shared their last goodbyes beneath the tree of the Daimyo's gardens. His students may know his feelings for the Daimyo's wife but he would never burden them with the knowledge of the treason he had committed with her.

"It will be interesting to actually meet the most powerful man in the country, don't you think Minato?" Kushina asked slipping her arm beneath his.

"I thought I was the most powerful man in the country," he said lightly with a smile.

"Oh that's right I forgot," she teased.

Rin and Kakashi watched the scene with growing dislike. Certainly, there was nothing wrong with the red-head, she was kind and she cared deeply for people but her robust personality wasn't right for their sensei.

"They just don't look right together," Rin moaned in a whisper, "I mean really, what will the children look like!"

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves aren't we," Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely not," she huffed.

"You are just upset because all the women you picked for sensei didn't work out."

"All those hours interviewing mountains of women. Wasted!" She shrieked a little too loudly.

Minato turned and stared steadily at his two remaining students, "what was wasted?"

"My youth?" Rin tried weakly. Behind her Kakashi slapped himself. Surely she could have done better than that.

"Is that so? Well seeing as you are only fourteen I think you'll have plenty of time to get it back."

"Oh Minato is that the Palace?" Kushina gasped. The group looked ahead to see a beautiful, palace decorated with gardens and a flowing river. Tall columns and spacious porches greeted them as they came closer.

"It's just as beautiful as I remember," Rin sighed.

Minato said nothing his azure eyes fixated on a lone magnolia tree hovering over the river. The tree held a secret memory in the crooks of its trunks.

It was the place where he had said goodbye to her.


	3. Wait For You

Seriously people, giving a few seconds of your time to review will not kill you, of course since I am not God I can not exactly guarantee this. But what is life with out a few risks!

The song that plays through this chapter is Vienna by Billy Joel. It is one of my all time favorites!

* * *

A quiet tinkling of a piano echoed through the long hallways of the palace. Each note was carefully placed right after another to create a tearful sensation. Only as time went by did the notes speed up and the light music burst into a wave of passionate sound.

_Slow down, you crazy child  
you're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart, tell me  
Why are you still so afraid?_

As her fingers took effortless steps across the keys her mind began to float out of the room, drifting out on one of the haunted notes.

The sky was dark that night, void of all stars and even the moon was concealed behind an ocean of darkened clouds. She enjoyed nights like these, when what should have been there was not. It made her feel that her life was not as carefully planned and controlled as others thought.

"I thought everyone one would be asleep by now," said a serious voice behind her.

Immediately, her head turned around in surprise, not use to being snuck up on. It was that blonde hair shinobi, Minato. She appraised him for a moment thinking of what to say, but no words seemed to come to her as she noticed just how handsome the man was.

His blonde hair was unusual, standing out of the desert of dull tones. His eyes were, deep. It felt almost as if she could drown in them by just staring too long. Every part of his body was perfectly angled and lithe; his quick movements reminding her of the cheetahs her father kept in the palace.

"I've always had problems sleeping," she said carefully avoiding his scrutinizing eyes, "and besides I wasn't aware there was a curfew."

"Generally when I say will settle for the night, it is taken as 'get some sleep'," he sighed scratching the back of his head. She noticed him doing that a lot. It didn't seem as if he did it because he was nervous, rather, it was just a simple movement to him, like blinking.

"Hmm. I must have skipped that chapter in the Guide to Shinobi Lingo," she smirked.

Minato's face broke into a grin; it was rare to find a girl that would talk to him like that.

"You know you are hardly what I expected, when my team was told we were escorting the Daimyo's future wife."

"Have you met the Daimyo before?" She asked curious about the kind of man she would be forced to live the rest of her life with.

"Once," he said with a thoughtfully grimace, "he wasn't what I expected either."

"You certainly have low expectations for people."

"No. That time I would say my expectations were too high," he sighed, then suddenly realizing what he said, added quickly, "but you shouldn't worry princess, I have never heard that the Daimyo was a bad man…"

"Only," she prompted leaning closer.

He stared at her a moment his eyes cool in thought, "Only he is not the type of leader this country needs."

"Really," she said surprised, she had never heard anyone speak of nobles like that, "what type of leader do you think this country needs?"

Minato stared straight ahead his expression thoughtful, "We need a leader who stands with his men in the face of battle, who makes his country safe—who does everything to protect those close to him."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," she said. Never had she met a man like this. The men who hung around her father's court were powerful and strong, yes, but this man seemed to have a natural authority encircling him.

"I should hope so," his serious expression fading into a smile, "I plan on becoming Hokage one day."

"The leader of your village," she said, remembering back to her studies.

He nodded. "As Hokage it is your duty to protect the village at all cost because by doing so you're protecting those most precious to you."

"I've never heard it put that way," she said with almost regret, "In general leaders protect their homes because losing means losing territory."

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You'd better cool it off before you burn it out  
You've got so much to do and  
Only so many hours in a day_

"Milady," her maid walked in, bringing the calming notes to a swift stop, "the meeting is almost about to begin. The Daimyo sent word that if you were not up to it you were, of course, excused."

"Is that so," she said coolly, standing up abruptly from the piano bench, "well come on Lin, do not just stand there. I need to change gowns."

"Uh—yes milady," she said surprised at the change of pace.

Quickly, she followed her into the dressing chambers. No matter how many times Lin had entered the room her breath was always stolen from her as she gazed longingly at the vast amount of expensive gowns flowing elegantly on the walls.

"The royal blue one today, Lin," she said absently. Lin instinctively went to her right were the blue gowns hung. She brought back the requested dress and couldn't help but look on enviously as Aspen slipped it on. The beautiful blue kimono brought out her sun-kissed skin and clung to her curves like a second skin.

Lin moved to fix her hair up with a matching ivory comb. As she looked at her mistress's reflection, she noticed that her eyes were flitting about like they were following a hummingbird.

"Are you nervous, milady? I know I would be, sitting among all those men," she said, hoping to start a conversation.

Aspen's eyes darted up to the girl looking like she wanted to say something, but she only sighed and stared back into the mirror again.

Why would it be so hard for this woman to speak to her? How was it she never opened up to her?

"Hurry up, Lin," she finally said, "we can't keep the council waiting."

_But you know that when the truth is told..  
That you can get what you want or you get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even  
Get halfway through  
When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

Her steps felt heavy as she walked down the marble hallway towards the war room. So many questions were twirling around her head that she felt the urge to swat them away like flies.

Would Minato be there?

Could she try to make the council see the pointlessness of war?

Will they take her seriously?

She stopped in front of the ornate, heavy doors that closed off the meeting. A guard on the right bowed to her and pushed them open for her.

With a will of iron she forced herself to take the first step into the room. And everything went silent.

* * *

Hoped you like this chapter! And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. My writing magically goes faster that way. That's just the way I work : )


End file.
